


Тень, знай свое место!

by Aemilius21



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21
Summary: О большом зле и мелких пакостях.Очень старый текст, написанный аж в 2012 году, когда автор страдал романтизмом головного мозга. Много мистики, очень много романтизма и реверансов литературе девятнадцатого века, пафоса, кактуса, а также аллюзий на все подряд. Автор хулиганил, творил и вытворял как мог. И вот что получилось. Автор надеется, что с тех пор сильно поумнел.





	

Море тихо перешептывалось за кормой, убаюкивая и навевая цветные сны. Михаэль перечеркнул еще одну палочку. Половина от шести месяцев плаванья уже минула. 

Он взял с собой достаточно книг, иначе сошел бы с ума от безделья и ощущения уходящего, как вода в песок, времени. Чтение не хуже маковой настойки утоляло боль и утягивало в забытье. От приключений Лазарильо де Тормеса его отвлек громкий звук падения. Михаэль захлопнул книгу и торопливо вышел на палубу. Одной из пассажирок, дочке лисинийского плантатора, с которым Михаэль поддерживал добрые отношения, сделалось худо.

\- Эллен, вам плохо?

Она стояла, вцепившись в борт корабля, бледная и зачарованная шепотом океана, и не замечая даже всполошившейся компаньонки.

\- Всего лишь качка. Я засмотрелась на волны. Простите меня, эр Михаэль.

Питер Нахтштрассе отравил дочь в Дриксен, чтобы она вышла замуж и спасла отца от разорения. Михаэлю жалел эту добрую, не знавшую жизни девушку, как птицу с радужным опереньем. 

-Мне не за что прощать вас, фрей Эллен. Здешние волны коварны. В прошлое мое путешествие за борт смыло нескольких матросов.

Она чем-то, должно быть, должно быть доверчивым выражением темных глаз, напоминала ему мальчика, погребенного под золой прошлого. Хотя его никогда не существовало на свете. Был только игрушечный болванчик-герцог, созвездие чужой заведомой лжи, слов и дел. Только вот боль у него была настоящая. 

\- В них есть что-то завораживающие, - Элен смотрела на него большими глазами косули, - и пугающее.

Михаэля потянуло на философию. 

\- Страшит только неизведанное. Древние считали, что после смерти человеческая душа становится волной в океане прошлого и будущего. Но это еще догальтарские верования.

На какое-то мгновение Михаэлю показалось, что на серебристо-стальной поверхности вод мелькнуло полузабытое лицо сестры. Глупость, не стоит об этом вспоминать. Он предложил руку Эллен и помог ей дойти до кают-компании.

\- Вы так много знаете, эр Михаэль…

\- Я много читал. Было время.

\- Где вы сходите? - Невпопад спросила она и отвела глаза. - Мы с Фиа в Дриксен.

\- У меня дела в Талиге.

Ложь себе - первая ступеней в дороге на эшафот. Михаэль не мог позволить себе роскошь самообмана. С тех самых пор, как приобрел билет в один конец, до только открытых Вернером фок Ротштадтом заокеанских колоний. В Талиге его никто не ждал. Никого не осталась на том берегу, к которому плыл, преодолевая тысячу хорн маленький фрегат. Только тени прошлого и пыль. Михаэль лишь надеялся, что рано или поздно змея укусит собственный хвост, и все вернется к началу. У себя в каюте он заглянул в зеркало, и не удивился, увидев в мутном стекле лицо давно ушедшего человека. 

_-Боишься возвращаться? Не хочешь убедиться в том, что я – это ты?_

_Старая песня. Михаэль редко слушал этот надоедливый голос, похожий на старую шарманку. Но в последнее время зеркальщик наглел все больше, с кровью выцарапывая себе свободу._

_-Разве я умею бояться? Тебя нет._

_Зеркальщик взъерошил торчащие в разные стороны вихры. Упрямства ему было не занимать. Как и Михаэлю._

_-Ты смотришь и слышишь моими глазами и ушами. У тебя даже лицо мое. Не говоря уж о памяти. Взятое взаймы обычно возвращают._

_Михаэль вспомнил алое, как кровь и закатное пламя, северное небо. И слово, которое она девушке с посеревшими губами. «Пообещай мне, - она говорила через силу, - что сделаешь то, о чем я прошу»… За этим Михаэль и вернулся. Но сил смотреть на зеркальщика, который в бесконечнах лабиринтах отражений был более живым чем он, не было. Михаэль закрыл раму черным крепом. Пусть не докучает._

_\- Ты сам отдал мне себя._

Михаэль надеялся, что за время отсутствия управляющий не оставит его без нитки, не станет же старый гайифец наглеть рядом с военным комендантом. Михаэль назначил старого вояку своим душеприказчиком. Полковник Штокингерр все понимал. И головные боли Михаэля, и его любовь к опасным предприятиям, и стылую боль в груди. Когда она становилась совсем не выносимой, Михаэль напивался до закатных кошек. Иначе пустил бы себе пулю в лоб. В дверь робко поскреблись. На пороге с ноги на ногу переминался юнга.

\- Капитан просит спуститься к ужину, - мальчик снял с головы берет, - господин Шварц.

Михаэль бросил ему серебряную монету. Слишком хорошо знал, какого живется, когда ты от всех зависишь. 

\- Спасибо, Шатзе*. Надеюсь, повар в добром расположении духа и нас не отравит.

Мальчик лукаво подмигнул. 

\- Не хочет же Петер, чтобы капитан выкинул его за борт без отпевания? Клавесин настроили, будут танцы. Капитан приказал прикрутить его к полу.

Новость эта была лучшей за три недели. Михаэль любил хорошую музыку. 

\- Я уж не надеялся. Подойди сюда.

Михаэль отпер дорожный сундук и достал кинжал с гербом. Жалко расставаться с такой ценностью, но пусть им владеет достойный.

\- В древности гонцу, принесшему добрые вести, полагался подарок. Он твой.

Забавно наблюдать за сменой выражений на открытой и хитрой физиономии. И лишь укол под лопаткой напомнил о том, что тот, зеркальный, не дремлет и злится на такое расточительство. Замолчи, тебя давно нет, а скоро не будет вовсе. Когда-то тот, другой, получил в дар от человека-птицы в подарок цепь с розой и возможность выбрать собственную смерть. Если чему Михаэль и научился за минувшие годы, так это быть щедрым и дарить подарки. Пусть мальчик будет счастлив. Глаза Шатзе горели восторгом, он уставился на клеймо и спросил, точно не веря своему счастью:

\- Нам в школе рассказывали, патер Мартин. А это «поросенок»?

Михаэль знал, в жизни в Шатзе редко выпадали неожиданные подарки, все больше – зуботычины судьбы. Тяжело остаться без отца в одиннадцать лет в краю, где люди идут по головам и трупам. Михаэль украденным у кого-то жестом потрепал мальчишку по чернявой голове. 

\- Он самый. Будь достоин его, потому что до этого он принадлежал достойным.

Шатзе отвел глаза и решительно положил кинжал на стол. 

\- Я не могу его взять. Это кинжал для капитана по меньшей мере.

Боль под левой лопаткой стала почти невыносимой. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты, наконец, замолчал и перестал отравлять мне жизнь? Михаэль достал из сундука багряный плащ с черной окантовкой. 

\- Но ты ведь хочешь? Считай это подарком на тринадцатый день рождения. Неужели ты так не веришь в себя?

Мальчик смешно выпятил нижнюю губу, он так делал всегда, когда думал о чем-то важном.

\- Нет, господин Шварц. Если вы хотите, я стану капитаном.

\- А может даже адмиралом Кампании. Мы опаздываем к ужину.

\- Спасибо вам, - то ли пробурчал, то ли пробулькал Шатзе, - я буду стараться.

Ужином и музыкой Михаэль остался доволен, в отличие от испортившейся погоды и мелькнувших вдали черных парусов. Пираты, кишевшие у Черепашьих Островов, грабили всех и не щадили никого. Капитан Арайса выругался на кэналлийском и опустил подзорную трубу.

\- Не нравится мне это. Сколько у нас мужчин, способных держать оружие, не считая команды? Шатзе, - мальчик перестал чистить пистолет и огляделся, - скажи дамам, чтобы шли в свои каюты. Так сколько их?

\- Кошкина дюжина, сьер Франческо. Кока считать?

Капитан Арайса деловито закатал рукава рубашки. 

\- Пусть лучше куриц режет. Не желаю пойти на корм рыбам. Нас слишком мало, а у этих сукиных детей пушки и превосходные абордажные крючья.

Вот оно. Пришло время. Михаэль положил руку на эфес шпаги. 

\- Другого выхода нет? Нельзя ли ускользнуть?

-Мигель, - капитан Арайса задымил трубкой, - придется принимать бой. Я не самоубийца лезть на скалы. В этакое игольное ушко, крабья теща ему в печень, даже шелковая нитка не пройдет. 

Михаэль не хотел выпускать наружу уснувшего демона, но понимал, другого выхода у них не осталось.

\- Я прошу вас положиться на меня. Мы пройдем через скалы. Слово чести. Я знаю как.

Было что-то в его голосе, если упрямец Арайса посмотрел волком, а затем махнул рукой. Михаэль вслушался в громкое перешептывание волн, сосредоточился, и, наконец, услышал давно забытый и такой родной голос скал. 

Это так хорошо и приятно, говорить с теми, кто тебя понимает, слушает и слышит. Подводные камни приветствовали его и рассказывали о людях, нашедших вечный покой в толще вод, о чудесах, сокровищах и гадах морских. Михаэль поприветствовал их как друзей или дорогих родилей, улыбнулся и мысленно попросил задержать погоню. Камни ему ответили. 

\- Курс на юго-восток!

Невероятным чудом им удалось проскользнуть между острыми, как топор палача, скалами. Капитан Арайса будто постарел на пять лет. На его глазах огромная змея переломила пополам бросившийся за ними корабль и закусила теплой человечиной. Минуту капитан Арайса изображал скалу, а затем Михаэля стинули в таких объятиях, то даже ребра затрещали. 

\- Шварц, кошкин сын! Я твой должник! Сам Создатель на нашей стороне! Я не знаю, - капитан Арайса дернул себя за бороду, - как ты это сделал, но мы живы. Отныне двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя. Предлагаю выпить. - и Михаэля отволокли в капитанскую каюту. - «Кровь» или «Слезы»?

\- «Слезы». Я рад, что мы выбрались.

-А уж я-то как рад. Запамятовал, куда ты держишь путь?

И понадобилось же капитану выпытывать, куда он держит путь? Михаэль ответил деланно беззаботно:

\- В Надор. 

Арайса стал бледен, как обескровленный покойник. 

\- Ты в своем уме? Шатзе, где тебя кошки носят? Может, в Придду?

Мальчик поставил на стол блюдо с превосходно прожаренной белой рыбой и застыл на месте. Проклятье он испугался проклятья даже больше, чем увиденную прежде змею. Но вино по кубкам он разливал умело, и даже сделал вид, что оглох. 

\- В Надор. - спокойно повторил Михаэль. 

Капитан Арайса как никогда походил на Астрапа разгневанного. Михаэлю на минуту показалось, что с его пальцев вот-вот сорвуться молнии. 

\- Убей меня Леворукий! Мигелито, что ты забыл в этом гиблом краю? Там же Чужой ведает что твориться!

Говорили, что каменистая почва в Надоре не родит добрый хлеб, а одни ядовитые лианы. Говорили, что в тамошних лесах пропадали дети и женщины. Говорили, что Проклятая Герцогиня вместе со своими дочерьми ездит на Дикую Охоту и глядит на мир кровавыми глазами… Говорили, что земля покойных Окделлов отравлена и, как язва, делается все больше, грозя проглотить все королевство. Много чего говорили. И это было правдой. Оттуда бежали как от войны или от чумы, в Придду, Эпинэ, Варасту… в Колонии… куда угодно, но подальше от гиблого места. 

\- Родня, - коротко ответил Михаэль. – Умирать я не собираюсь.

Но капитан Арайса не собирался сдаться так просто. 

\- Там давно никого нет. Вот что, у меня в Кэналлоа есть сестра на выданье. Ты человек с головой, а Мерседес хорошая девушка. Отчего бы вам не пожениться?

Потому что его проклятое семя не должно пустить корни. Но капитану об этом знать вовсе не обязательно. 

\- На обратном пути. Заеду, если пожелаешь.

\- Пожелаю.

Михаэль поднялся на палубу. Та он столкнулся с Эллен, которая смотрела с такой благодарностью, что противно засосало под ложекой. 

\- Эр Михаэль, спасибо вам. 

Как всегда, на Михаэля навалилась усталось и он ничего не соображал. 

\- Благодарите капитана. Иначе кормить бы нам рыб.

В своей каюте он без сил сполз по стене. Когда Михаэль говорил со скалами, то дал слишком много воли зеркальщику. Утихомиривай его теперь. С трудом поднявшись, Михаэль дошел до сундука, в котором держал ящик с лекарствами. Он сдернул креп с зеркала, и сказать по чести, был готов ко всему. Но не к тому, что гладкая поверхность окажется покрыта глубокими трещинами и разломами. Тот, кто жил по сторону, смотрел на него золотыми глазами и улыбался, торжествуя близкую победу. Обойдется. Не в этот раз. 

***  
Оллария встретила его солнцем и ветром. Михаэльсловно вернулся в день Святого Фабиана, и вновь стоял среди жеребят. Нет, там был не он, а другой человек, слабый и неумеющий жить, цепляющийся за отражения в зеркалах, как ребенок за материнскую юбку. Михаэль родился позже. Беззвездной зимней ночью, среди холода и поднимающегося от колотых ран пара. Тот, другой, умирал от горя и невольно открыл дорогу ему, а Михаэль не собирался уступать прошлому. В лавке оружейника он приобрел отличные дриксенские пистолеты и освещенные пули с эсперой.

Город ничуть не изменился, и, как прежде, напоминал смердящее тело когда-то красивой распутной девки, умирающей в приюте для убогих. Михаэль миновал широкие главные улицы и нарядные вывески модных лавок. Путь его лежал на Кладбище Невинных. Он бросил пьяному сторожу несколько медяков и пошел к северной стене, там четыре столетия назад казнили без вины виноватого. Интересно, что снится ему под десятью бье земли?

Говорили, могила затерялась, но Михаэль ясно видел сквозь прошлое. Так даже лучше, никто не растащил тело на мощи, и не тревожил покой усопшего. Цветы положено дарить прекрасным дамам или юным эреа, а чем почтить память воина, до конца сохранившего верность своему королю? Михаэль поставил четыре свечи в изголовье и, не оглядываясь, вышел за ворота, только вороны недобро каркали ему вслед.

И все же, он не отказал себе в удовольствии и вдоволь побродил по городу.

\- Купите цветы!

\- Господин хороший, все для вашей дамы!

\- Ландыши, розы, лилии! Свежайшие! Апчхи!

Михаэль улыбнулся разбитной цветочнице и, сам не понимая зачем, купил у нее несколько фиалок. На Антайос росли почти такие же, только черные и с крупными соцветиями. Там, где он родился, на языке цветов, фиалка означает «помни», а Михаэль ничего забывать не собирался. Одну из них, он привез с собой, и сейчас засушенное соцветие лежало возле сердца.

На набережной Данара он отдал подношение реке, и долго провожал взглядом плывущие по по мутноватой воде стебли, а затем зашагал прочь. Смотреть на королевский дворец и особняк покойного Первого Маршала, где ныне располагался Генеральный Штаб, не хотелось даже издали.

Ни к чему давать воли зеркальщику. В последнее время становилось все тяжелее держать в его узде. Михаэль дал шпоры коню, выехал за городские ворота и надвинул шляпу на глаза. Отъехав от Олларии на порядочное расстояние, он заметил застрявшую в грязи богато украшенную карету, которая не могла двинуться с места. Как всегда перед большой бедой, Михаэль почувствовал холод и подъехал ближе. С севера приближалось что-то недоброе.

Дверца отворилась, и сначала показалась стройная ножка в нарядном ботинке, а затем и ее обладательница, долго выбиравшая место посуше.

\- Мерзавец, куда ты нас завез?

Дама отчаянно бранила ничего не понимающего кучера. Из кареты вылез еще один пасажир - завитый белокурый мальчик, похожий на всех Савиньяков разом. К груди он прижимал какую-то шкатулку. 

\- Матушка, папенька очень рассердится?

На нем лежала особенная печать балованности, свойственная любимым и балованным детям. Михаэль не принадлежал к их породе, и до сего дня радовался этому обстоятельству. Такие не умеют выживать в тяжелые времена. Дама схватилась за кружевной зонтик. 

\- Ах, Арно, не мешай! Папенька будет в бешенстве, если мы не приедем до вечера! Ну, что встал, мерзавец, почему мы все еще стоим? Арно, сейчас же в карету!

Мальчик послушался мать, пробурчав напоследок что-то не слишком вежливое, а бедолага кучер опасливо огляделся по сторонам. 

\- Госпожа Селина, вы же сами сказали ехать по этой дороге. Что вылупились, - прикрикнул он на дюжих лакеев, - олухи! Если с госпожой графиней и графчиком что случиться, его сиятельство с нас шкуру сдерет!

\- И что с нами должно случиться, кроме вас? - Еще больше взъярилась дама. - Ужасный день!

Михаэль поморщился. Он уже собрался повернуть, как его заметили. От этого тревога сделалась сильнее.

\- Сударь, - дама обратилась к нему и улыбнулась, обнажив красивые зубы, - право слово, я не смею просить вас… Но.. прошу, не оставьте на дороге женщину с маленьким ребенком. Помогите нам, вы же дворянин!

Ни говоря ни слова, Михаэль спешился своей мориски и принялся помогать вытаскивать карету. Он злился на себя, на дурня-кучера и на даму, умеющую легко и непринужденно пользоваться ближними и дальними своими. Предчувствие подступающей беды становилось все неотвязнее, солнце стояло в зените, а перед глазами мелькали мошки.

\- Благодарю вас, - ему отработанным и царственным жестом протянули руку для поцелуя, - как ваше имя, благородный рыцарь?

\- Михаэль, - он едва коснулся затянутой в кружевную перчатку ручки, и услышал треск ломающихся сучьев, - в карету, живо!

Дама попыталась возмутиться, но увидев за его спиной нечто, предпочла лишиться чувств. Прямиком на них,из леса, выскочила громадная туша, окруженная черным облаком. Туша оставляла после себя выжженную землю, труху и жирных червей. Не раздумывая, Михаэль вскочил в седло и помчался наперерез твари. Которая оказалась секачом-переростком. Уловка удалась, кучер хлестнул застоявшуюся четверку и помчался в Олларию.

На таких тварей лучше охотиться с ружьем или мушкетом, но делать нечего. Михаэль повернул к холму, и, оказавшись на вершине, выстрелил. Правую руку оплело отделившееся от вепря облако, оно словно перемалывало все кости. Михаэль прокусил губу насквозь. Он потерял власть над собой и тот, зеркальный не преминул воспользоваться случаем. Следующий выстрел, угодивший кабану прямиком в голову, принадлежал ему. Обессиленный, Михаэль подъехал посмотреть, как умирает нежить.

\- Уходи. 

\- Ничтожества, - прогрохотало чудовище, - вам скоро придет конец!

Несколько мгновений, и у подножия холма осталась только зловонная черная жижа и белеющие кости кабана-исполина.

\- Он его убил! - Кучер кричал во весь голос. – Госпожа Селина!

По каким-то неведомым причинам карета вернулась, и теперь его, кажется, собрались облагодетельствовать.

\- Вы ранены, - дама сбросила маску записной дуры и теперь походила на человека, - вам нужна помощь!

\- Госпожа, - кучер держал хлыст наперевес, - так если энтот секач зашиб его, то, дело пропащее!

То есть, проще пристрелить, чтобы не мучил ни себя, ни других? Прекрасно, ничего не скажешь.

\- Слышать ничего не желаю! - Дама негодующе посмотрела на провинившегося слугу. - Этот человек спас мне жизнь! Он спас жизнь моему сыну! Сударь, ни слова больше, вы поедете с нами. Я обо всем скажу мужу. Арно, поблагодари эра Михаэля!

Вепрь носил в себе проклятье, и теперь оно перешло к нему. Сначала оно истерзает плоть и душу, а затем и вовсе убьет. В особняке с оленем на воротах тот самый лекарь, который лечил его двенадцать лет назад, осмотрел и обработал рану, и развел руками. Вскоре явился сам граф Лионель, и Михаэля прошибло неприятным чувством узнавания. Граф Савиньяк смотрел внимательно и властно, но не узнавал оруженосца герцога Алвы. Покойного герцога Алвы. Не приходилось удивляться: пробудившая его к жизни магия до неизнаваемости изменила лицо зеркальщика. 

\- Жена мне все рассказала. Останьтесь, вам помогут. Это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать. 

\- Благодарю вас. Мое почтение кансильеру.

Михаэль попытался должным образом поклониться, но шляпа выпала из рук. И какого же было его удивление, когда Савиньяк поднял ее с пола. 

\- Мы не во дворце на аудиенции у его величества. Как ваше имя?

-Михаэль Шварц, - привычно ответил он.

-И только? - Пораженно спросил Савиньяк. - Это имя для разбойника и пса войны, а не для благородного человека. Назовите свое настоящее имя.. 

Хорошо, если графу Савиньяку неймется. 

\- Михаэль фок Шварцхунд. В Колониях неудобно кричать такое имя через весь гарнизон. 

\- Господа, - графиня Селина переоделась к ужину и держалась так, словно ничего не случилось, - прошу к столу.

Повар превосходно знал свое дело, но Михаэлю было не до еды, хоть он из вежливости хвалил поданные блюда.

\- Где вы воевали? – Продолжал допрос граф Савиньяк, и Михаэля вновь поразили его навязчивость и властность. – Колонии – большой пирог, а у Талига свои интересы за океаном.

Жилище графа, его вышколенные слуги, его фарфоровая статуэточка-жена, его белокурый завитой сын напоминали мечту о доме-игрушке, который можно доставать постоянно, когда захочется. 

\- В Инфернальосе, - Михаэлю нечего было скрывать, - рядом с Мичиоканом. Дальше – осел на Антайос.

Меднокожие говорили, что боги так назвали остров из-за строптивого характера: в древности он скитался по морям и океанам, возникая в разных местах, пока, наконец, Повеливающие Ветрами и Скалами не приказали ему остановиться. Граф Савиньяк задумчиво постучал вилкой по бокалу. 

\- Так стало быть – ильчиху*… Говорят, с меднокожими не так легко сладить.

Уж куда труднее, чем с пожилыми слугами и беззащитными женщинами. Михаэлю с трудом удавалось держать зеркальщика в узде. Манрик и Колиньяр получили благословение Сильвестра на уничтожение целого рода, а потом этот высокомерный бывший капитан королевской охраны играючи уничтожил их, когда пришло время. Поговаривали, что аспид Дорак тогда выжил из ума, но Шварц знал: кардинал все продумал, и приготовил себе пути отступления. Власть Олларов равно нуждалась в исполнителях и свидетелях. Им и стал герцог Ричард Окделл, который умер в ту ночь вместе с семьей. А Михаэль в ту ночь родился. 

\- Они злы и коварны. Как и положено достойным врагам.

Снятые скальпы, человеческие жертвоприношения, сваренные в кипящем масле горожане, ловушки, отравленные стрелы… за прошедшие годы Михаэль насмотрелся на множество способов убийства, что не прибавило ему любви к людям. Но война позволяла вышвырнуть прошлое из головы, научила жить сегодняшним днем, радоваться малому и ждать. 

\- А вы деретесь лишь с теми, кто сильнее вас? Это опасно, - графиня промокнула красиво-очерченные губы салфеткой, - и вредно…

Михаэль уже даже раздражения не чувствовал. И учтиво улыбнулся из под застывшей светской маски. 

\- Если ты можешь убить пардуса, нет смысла ставить капканы на зайцев. 

Годы и магия до неузнаваемости изменили его лицо, в нем не осталось ничего прежнего. А граф Савиньяк как будто пытается его вспомнить… Но так и не вспомнит. 

\- Вы странный человек, зачем же тогда приехали в Талиг?

\- Разве я похож на дриксенского шпиона?

\- Скорее на подданного старика Хайнриха Шучу. Я благодарен вам и готов дать вам эскорт. Куда вы едите?

И как бы разобраться, когда была трагедия, а когда фарс? Михаэль устал от глупых вопросов. Он сжал больную руку. 

\- У меня дела в Надоре. Где есть яд – там найдется и лекарство.

За столом повисла тишина. Графиня вновь попыталась лишится чувств, но под суровым взглядом супруга передумала. 

\- Руку можно отнять, - задумчиво ответил граф, и с сочувствием, от которого хотелось выть, посмотрел на Михаэля, - мой младший брат сгинул в тех краях. Через месяц будет восемь лет.

Арно Сэ… интересно, кто из кончивших Лаик вместе с ним жив до сих пор, не сложил голову на какой-нибудь войне, дуэли или глупой переделке?

\- Соболезную и скорблю с вами.

\- Если не хотите лишиться расскуда, - графиня Селина говорила твердо и решительно, - не ездите. Та земля отравлена ненавистью. Сегодняшнюю тварь вам удалось убить, но там их море!

\- Первое время, - кансильер повертел на пальце перстень с алой ройей, - я отравлял туда охотников. Никто из них не вернулся. Говорят, они присоединились к свите безумной герцогини. Не думал, что скажу такие слова, но верно и впрямь нельзя безнаказанно лить кровь. Но сделанного не воротишь. 

Вот оно что… да где же вы, ваше сиятельство были, когда убивали моих сестер и людей? Где было ваше благородство? Вы все знали и молчали, не сделали ничего, чтобы остановить это безумство. Желали выгоды для себя? Теперь я проклят, но прежде.. прежде чем умереть стоит раздать старые долги. Все равно он существует в не-жизни, не человек, но и не выходец. Тогда, годы назад, слишком многие умерли не по-людски, в том числе и королева Катарина. Михаэль мысленно сжал зеркальщика за горло и задал последний важный вопрос. 

-А если я сумею остановить это? 

Раздражением графа можно было отравить Паону и Эйнрехт. 

-Вы не похожи на дурака, сударь. Если верить беженцам, то герцогиня успокоится, когда вернется ее сын. Но мальчишку убили кэналлийцы.

Этой версии своей смерти Михаэль прежде не слышал. 

\- И за что же?

\- За попытку убийства своего господина, - последовал спокойный ответ, - вы кстати, на него.. я имею ввиду, покойного герцога Окделла, чем-то похожи. Сначала я решил, что передо мной выходец, но нет. Ричард после смерти родных сошел с ума. До сих пор не понимаю, как…

Как Штанцлеру удалось до него добраться? Все просто – деньги открывают даже двери Первого Маршала.

\- На свете множество похожих людей, - резонно заметила графиня Селина, - и все же, мы просим вас…

Пора заканчивать. Михаэль перебирал слова, как бусины эсператистских четок. 

\- Много лет назад, я дал слово. И не могу его нарушить.

\- Воля ваша, господин Шварцхунд. Каждый сам выбирает, где свернуть себе шею.

\- Благодарю вас за гостеприимство, граф.

Михаэль выехал на рассвете, обманув посланный за ним отряд. Через восемь дней он пересек пограничный столб, и въехал на покрытую зеленоватым туманом землю. Рука болела так, что он уже почти ее не чувствовал, а глаза почему-то слезились. Его не оставляло чувство, что кто-то идет по следу и пристально наблюдает. Вода в лужах была агатово-черной, серые листья саваном укрывали землю, но Михаэль почти ничего не видел, только слушал зловещий шорох и гул. Он попытался было разжечь факел, но огонь погас с громким шипением. Мориска тревожно заржала и шарахнулась. На поляну въехала кавалькада всадников в ржавых доспехах, а впереди неслась свора гончих с бешеными глазами.

\- Что ты забыл здесь, чужеземец? – Окликнул его властный голос. – Или ты ищешь легкой смерти?

Михаэль склонился на одно колено. 

\- Мое почтение эреа герцогине. Я не желал вас обидеть. Я вернулся домой, матушка.

Щеку обжег удар дамского хлыста, на воротник потекло густое и темно-алое. 

\- Лжец! Взять его!

Вперед выехала всадница на белом линарце. Она спешилась и втянула ноздрями воздух. 

\- Матушка, постойте. Это и в самом деле Дикон. Это он!

Ласковые и теперь уже навечно юные руки Айрис обняли его, а кровь смешалась со слезами.

\- Нам было так плохо без тебя, - теперь к нему ластились младшие сестры зеркальщика, и Михаэль отпустил его на волю, - ты надолго?

-Брат, - та, что при жизни была Айрис, смотрела на него светящимися красными глазами, казавшимися огромными на запавшем и худом лице, - а ты выполнил свое обещание?

-Да, - он извлек из-за пазухи засушенный цветок, - от твоей болезни есть лекарство. Но его надо полить чистой водой. Ты мне снилась...

\- Правда? – Айрис повисла на нем и заинтересованно посмотрела на шею. – Ты такой теплый, Дикон….

\- Дочь моя, ведите себя достойно, - герцогиня спешилась на землю и надменно продолжила, - с возвращением, сын мой. Кто тут еще?

На поляну забрел заплутавший путник, одетый в цвета Савиньяков… Выходит, кто-то ехал вслед за ним. Ну что же. Он сам выбрал свою участь. 

\- Ты шпион, - от злости глаза герцогини загорелись еще ярче, и бедолага только испуганно кивнул, - дочери мои, вот ваш ужин!

Дальнейшее произошло слишком быстро. По одному жесту эреа Мирабеллы несчастного соглядатая разорвали на части.

***

Трудно поверить, но когда-то среди этих серых камней он тоже жил, и вот там и тогда – было счастье, он чувствовал себя живым и целым. За прошедшие годы Михаэль научился существовать как бы между сном и явью, когда ничто не является тем, что есть на самом деле. Айрис потянула его за руку. 

-Ты ведь помнишь ту ночь?

Туман сделался гуще. Михаэлю приходилось полагаться на сестру зеркальщика, которая шла, пританцовывая, о чем-то радостно щебетала, а ее красные глаза освещали дорогу не хуже маяков. Как все изменилось. Место, бывшее его домом, прекратилось в кладбище, а сестры так и не нашли покоя. Михаэль крепко сжал худое запястье.

\- Помню. Ричард не смог защитить тебя. Прости его за это.

Шестнадцатая ночь от Зимнего Излома триста девяноста девятого года минувшего круга долго являлась ему в злых сновидениях. Раз за разом он видел чем-то довольное лицо полковника Штросса и его прихвостней, бессилие того глупого мальчишки, выбитые стекла и снег, опускающийся на еще теплые тела тех, кто был его семьей.

\- А разве Михаэль и Ричард, - недоуменно спросила Айрис, - не одно и тоже?

\- Я и сам уже не знаю, - ответил Михаэль устало, - ты, кажется, хотела показать источник с чистой водой?

Даже природа словно сошла с ума. Пара плотоядных лиан попыталась ими пообедать, но от одного прикосновения Айрис растения рассыпались, а посреди сугробов в человеческий рост распускались подснежники. Кто-то из его сослуживцев говорил, что у детских сказок недобрый оскал и как же он был прав. Все они говорят о старых долгах и крови. Пока шли сюда, Михаэль вдоволь насмотрелся на выжженные ядовитым дождем поля и выщербленные камни. Айрис присела у родника и улыбнулась, клыки у нее тут же удлинились

\- Я рада, что ты приехал. Прости, пожалуйста, - она смущенно отвела глаза, перестав всматриваться в прозрачные струи, - я не хотела, просто ты такой теплый и вкусно пахнешь.

Этого следовало ожидать, для обителей Надора он –теплокровная глупая дичь, по доброй воле переступившая черезграницу. Пока их держит добрая воля и память о родстве, но надолго ли?

\- Я знаю. Что мне делать? 

\- Опусти цветок в воду, - останься Айрис в живых, он назвал такое выражение лица умоляющим, - я боюсь обварить руку. Вода холодная, но нас почему-то не пускает.

Михаэль, ни слова не говоря, достал из сумки полупустую флягу из под воды и опустил ее в таинственно журчащий ключ, который больше напоминал небольшую речушку. Его точно ошпарило, и он не сумел сдержать вопля. Злосчастная рука покраснела и болела так сильно, что мысль об ампутации больше не казалась глупой.

\- Значит, - Айрис хищно ощерилась, - ты точно не мой брат!

Миг и она вцепиться ему в горло. И тогда все пропало. Вся его дорога, все жертвы и бессонные ночи. Он годами учился управлять силой. Слишком хотел дать им всем покой. 

\- И с чего ты решила, - Михаэль баюкал руку, которая теперь ни на что не годилась, - определись уже!

\- Дикона вепрь бы не тронул, - упрямо заявила Айрис и клыки заострились еще больше, - а я дура, поверила тебе! Ты его Тень. А Тень должна знать свое место!

Потемнело в глазах, и сходящий с ума от боли Михаэль сам не понял, как отвесил Айрис пощечину.

\- Успокойся. Я единственный, кто поможет тебе. Я ведь дал тебе слово, Айри. 

Сам не понимая как, Михаэль сумел совладать с собой. Здоровой левой рукой он вытащил из воды ту самую фиалку, которую столько вез сюда. На поляне запахло трюфелями, цветок наливался силой.

Айрис горько вхляпнула. 

\- Не нужна мне твоя помощь, - красные глаза гневно полыхнули, - предатель! Я всего лишь хотела выйти замуж, но теперь ничего не получится, и в этом ты виноват! Я так ждала брата, а он не прише-о-о-ол!!!!

Смерть меняет людей не в лучшую сторону. Но Михаэль видел в своей жизни вещи намного худшие, чем рыдания и обвинения себя во всех смертных грехах. Попади все пропадом, и почему Ворон даже после смерти не оставляет его, повадка вспоминается даже в мелочах. 

\- А теперь еще раз, медленно, и без слез! Кто на ком женится и причем здесь я?

На поляну, с дерева, свалился тот, кто при жизни носил имя Арно Сэ. 

\- Вероятно притом, что твоя матушка сказала, что ее дочь не будет жить во грехе и не пойдет замуж без благословения главы рода. Дикон, прости, так получилось. Не обижайся на Айри, - Арно прикрыл рот, видно, зубы не давали покоя и ему, - сам понимаешь, ей постоянно хочется есть, охота… Она очень беспокоилась за тебя. Я привык за восемь лет. Но первое время и мечтал нырнуть в святую воду.

\- Не смейте обо мне сплетничать, - сестра вскинула голову, - я возражаю и не одобряю!

\- Мы не сплетничаем, - Михаэль устало провел пальцами левой руки по векам, - мы разговариваем. 

\- Вы надо мной смеетесь, - Айрис возмущенно всхлипнула, - сначала брат притворяется невесть кем. Оказывается, что это все же он, да еще и издевается!

Он все же сумел выдавить из себя виноватую улыбку. 

\- Прости меня, если сможешь. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Фиалка окончательно расправила листья и теперь казалась еще чернее, чем обычно.

\- Какая красивая, - Айрис зачарованно смотрела, как цветок пускает корни, - у нас такие не растут…

Она ласково погладила агатовые лепестки. 

\- У вас слишком холодно, - Арно опустился рядом, - прошу тебя, дай благословение…

\- Арно, - Айрис рассеянно улыбалась, будто снова стала живой, - разве мы куда-то спешим? Цветок такой красивый. Расскажи, откуда он? 

Боль в руке почти отпустила, и Михаэль увидел, как сквозь пожухшую, тусклую листву пробиваются косые лучи пропылено-серого солнца. Если Айрис хочет… все равно времени впереди слишком много для одного и слишком мало для всех.

\- Я привез его из Инфернальоса, - терпеливо начал он рассказ, припоминая те дни, - это в колониях. Ильчиху, так они себя называют, подбросили в наши колодцы чумных крыс, и тогда полегла почти треть гарнизона.

Меднокожие были язычниками и не признавали за людей тех, кто исповедовал веру в Создателя, они молились своим богам, которые требовали крови и человеческих жертв на алтарях. Но библиотеки у них были превосходные, и Михаэлю пришлось немало воевать с патером, мечтавшим предать скверные книги огню, и с теми, кого им удалось взять в плен. Хорошее отношение творит чудеса, и уже через две луны писец из храма змееголового бога в обмен на принятие эсператизма и жизнь себе и младшим сестрам учил его своей грамоте и счету.

\- Брат говорил, - Арно приобнял Айрис, точно желая защитить ее от всех бед этого мира, - что они не сдаются, пока могут. И никого не жалеют.

-Не совсем так. Как и большинство людей, они любят тех, кто любит их. А вот остальных не жалеют. Я не занемог и заметил, что тамошние собаки тоже болеют, но не умирают, а выздоравливают. Благодаря вот этому цветку. Ильчиху считали его проклятым, ведь он поднял на ноги почти мертвецов.

\- Ужас какой, - восторженно прошептала Айрис, - а я точно поправлюсь?

\- Конечно, - убежденно сказал Арно, - разве твой брат желает тебе зла?

От разговора Михаэля отвлек чей-то звонкий голос, этой песенкой давно в детстве их пугала Нэн:

Дети мои, я зову вас с собой,  
В сад волшебства золотого,  
Там между звезд, тишина и покой  
Вам навсегда уготован.

Это пела Эдит, вместе с собой она тащила за руки двух человек, закутанных в плащи. Двигались они как марионетки, послушные и зависимые чужой воле, и вместе с тем казались странно знакомыми. Эдит довольно улыбалась. Глаза ее сверкали как драгоценные ройи. 

\- Смотрите, кого я поймала!

\- Опять, - Айрис прижала цветок к груди, - мать же тебе говорила никогда не играть с едой!

\- Они сами виноваты, - Эдит вскинула голову, - нечего было гадать с зеркалом. Их, правда, - она презрительно фыркнула, - надолго не хватит, слишком тощие.

Она быстрым жестом сдернула капюшоны с обеих своих пленниц, и Михаэль с ужасом узнал фрей Эллен и ее компаньонку. Они стояли одурманенные, в одних ночных сорочках.

\- Раз так, - Айрис вновь хищно улыбнулась, - то я хочу сыграть в жмурки! Опусти их, Ди.

Невидимый поводок спал и обе женщины сдавленно вскрикнули. На их лицах отразился почти животный страх.

\- Раз, два, мы с сестрой нашли тебя, три четыре – потанцуй же ты со мной…

Нет, это уже слишком! Михаэль остановил их строго и повелительно:

\- Стойте! Я их знаю. 

Фрей Эллен испуганно отшатнулась. 

\- Эр Михаэль, что вы здесь делаете? Что я здесь делаю?

Он только сейчас заметил на прозрачном почти запястье обручальный браслет.

\- И что, - возмущенно шикнула Айрис, - нам их теперь не есть?

\- Дурочка, - Михаэль встал между ними, вновь смотреть на трапезу упырей не было ни малейшего желания, - это жена незаконного сына эсперадора и ее компаньонка. Если они пропадут, то через месяц сюда явятся охотники святого престола. Ты этого хочешь?

\- И раньше являлись, - Эдит попыталась обойти его с тыла, но у нее ничего не получилось, - они ужасно жилистые и невкусные.

\- В этот раз, - Арно тоже старался урезонить разошедшихся девочек, - они будут готовы ко всему.

\- Чем ты его убил, - с подозрением спросила Айрис, имея ввиду того злосчастного вепря, - ну?

\- Освященной пулей, - холодно ответил Михаэль, - уймись, прощу.

Послышался стук копыт, появление герцогини не стало неожиданностью.

\- Прелестно, - эреа Мирабелла потрепала свою пегую кобылу по гриве, - что за привычка тащить в наш дом всякую мерзость? Айрис, отчего ты не уследила за сестрой?

\- Так получилась, - Айрис выглядела виноватой, - но Эдит должна учиться!

Мать оценивающе посмотрела на фрей Эллен и ее компаньонку. 

\- И кого вы привели, без слез не взглянешь. Но, -эреа Мирабелла подошла к трясущейся от страха компаньонке и ловким движением свернула ей шею, - эта сойдет. 

Мать пила долго, с наслаждением. Затем вытерла перепачканные губы и сыто усмехнулась. Михаэль почувстовал как его желудок пытается вывернуться наизнанку. 

\- Хорошая кровь, не буду вам мешать. Сын мой, - властно обратилась она к нему, - благословите же сестру, слышать трескотню этих девчонок у меня нет ни сил, ни желания!

\- Благословляю, - Михаэль сглотнул комок и старался не кривиться от отвращения, он с трудом выталкивал слова из себя, - эта женщина со мной.

\- Если вам хочется развлекаться, - с царственным презрением ответила герцогиня, - не на моих глазах. Священника у нас нет…

\- А отец Маттео, - невежливо перебил Михаэль, пытаясь усмирить себя и зеркальщика, потому что им обоим хотелось убивать и рвать на части живых и мертвых, - где он?

\- Спит вечным сном, - с отвращением выплюнула эреа Мирабелла, - как и подобает трусам. Венчать придется вам. Я хочу, что бы все было по закону.

С матерью зеркальщика даже при жизни никто не решался спорить, не говоря уж о посмертии. Михаэль хотел послать все к Леворукому. Но.. Надор. Но Эллен, которая ни в чем не виновата. Он подхватил ее на руки, и отнес в развалины, там, где было теплее, чем здесь. Когда она очнулась, уже настал вечер. 

\- Я сплю? Где Фиа?

\- Ваша компаньонка мертва, - ответил Михаэль, - и если вы будите лезть куда не просят, то скоро присоединитесь к ней. 

\- Нет. Я ведь всего лишь хотела видеть вас!

Ни по Михаэлю Шварцу, ни по Ричарду Окделлу никто и никогда не убивался так отчаянно. Михаэлю стало стыдно. Он снял плащ с плеч и укутал бедную женщину, вся вина которой заключалась в том, что она посмела полюбить его. И перейти черту.

\- А что делаете вы здесь?

Эллен попыталась встать, но у нее ничего не получилось. 

\- Это мой дом и моя семья. К ним я приехал. 

\- П-ппонятно. Как здесь жутко. Я так хотела видеть вас, - повторила Эллен вновь, - я и представить не могла. 

-Бойтесь своих желаний, - ничего умнее в голову не приходило, - они имеют свойство исполняться.

\- Мой муж, - фрей Эллен точно его не слышала и говорила сама с собой, - хороший человек и добр ко мне. Но он не вы. Фиа сказала, что вас можно будет увидеть сквозь зеркало, и я.... я посмотрела в него. 

\- Вы понимаете, какую беду навлекли на себя?

Эллен смотрела на него как человек, покорившейся судьбе и отказавшийся от всего. От борьбы, от надежды, от праведной смерти. 

\- Я умру?

\- Все умрут, - Михаэль не понимал, как она смогла влюбиться в него и главное – когда, - вы не исключение.

\- Я люблю вас, - они тихонько всхлипнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях, - это ужасно…

\- Хорошего мало. Эллен, - он присел рядом с ней и заставил смотреть себе в глаза, - обещаю, вы будете жить.

\- А кто сказал, что я хочу жить?

Как же ее образумить? Михаэль плохо понимал людей, и мало с кем был близок. Все плотские желания точно умерли в нем в ту ночь, когда он отравил Алву, своего эра и человека, который никогда не притворялся перед ним.

\- Я собираюсь вернуться на Антайос. Не желаю рвать отношений с вашим отцом и, в конце концов, остаться без штанов.

Питер Нахтштрассе слыл на редкость удачливым и безжалостным человеком, но дочь он любил на свой манер. 

\- Значит, - сухо спросила Эллен, - вас интересуют только деньги?

Пора было заканчивать этот проклятый фарс. 

\- А так же яблоки любви, мориский орех и сахарный тростник. Возьмите мою сумку и достаньте нож, да, длинный.

Эллен ничего не понимала, но все сделала как он велел.

\- А теперь откройте флягу и разрежьте мне руку. Левую.

\- Что? – Голос Эллен был тих от негодования. – Вы верно рехнулись? Нас же убьют!

\- Делайте как вам сказано, если хотите жить. Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Руки у нее не дрожали, кровь хлынула на землю. Они закончили как раз вовремя - в их укрытие, защищенное от снега, ядовитого дождя и ветра вбежала Айрис в светлом платье.

-Я красивая?

\- Очень, - Михаэль почти не кривил душой, - тебе идет.

Совсем скоро его несчастная семья обретет покой. Михаэль чувствовал, что у него хватит сил сделать все, как должно. Только бы хватило, и рука не дрогнула.

\- Арно, ему нельзя видеть меня до венчания! Как глупо!

\- Такой обычай.

\- Знаю, - Айрис отмахнулась и щелкнула пальцами, - пусть она будет моей подружкой, не девочек же просить!

Эллен побледнела, но кивнула, только крепче закрутив флягу.

\- Прости пожалуйста, - Айрис поцеловала его в щеку, и сразу же отошла подальше, - за то что я на тебя накричала. Твой цветок и впрямь помог.

Михаэлю никогда прежде не доводилось совершать бракосочетания, и тем страшнее был такой светлый праздник на той, точнее, этой стороне. На них с Эллен плотоядно косились и чуть ли не облизывались, поэтому он постарался закончить все до полуночи. Единственными счастливыми в зале были новобрачные, которые не могли оторвать друг от друга влюблено сияющих красных глаз. Мать смотрела недоверчиво и точно готовилась спустить на него бешеную свору.

\- Прошу простить благородных эров и эреа, - Михаэль нашел в себе силы поклониться, - мне следует отойти на пять минут.

\- Возвращайтесь, сын мой. Это ваш дом, - ногти матери вполне могли заменить небольшие кинжалы, - мы ждем вас.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - Михаэль коротко кивнул, - матушка.

На негнущихся ногах, с совершенно прямой спиной Михаэль вышел из залы, взяв под руку Эллен. Рука вновь заболела, поэтому он прошептал своей спутнице:

\- Откройте флягу.

\- Что?!

\- Несколько капель за порог.

Скоро упыри все поймут, и тогда ему придется нелегко. Счастье, что его мориской не успели отобедать, бедняжка изрядно проголодалась и укоризненно смотрела на него. Они успели отъехать на достаточное расстояние, прежде чем услышали злобный вой:

\- Предатель!

Но переступить через заклятый его кровью и живой водой порог не смогли. Он же дал шпоры коню и помчался к тому самому ручью. Дорогу к которому нашел не сразу.

\- В воду – они спрыгнул с лошади, - и не оборачивайтесь!

Михаэль и впрямь очень много читал - и когда был Ричардом Окделлом, и когда спасал от сожжения библиотеки ильчиху. Как удивительно, порой ответ на свои вопросы находишь там, где не ждешь. Поверхность ручья стала твердой как зеркало, этого он и добивался. Вода - это тоже граница перехода. 

\- Я не позволю вам меня прогнать!

\- А я не позволю вам остаться, - из под земли полезла какая-то мутная зеленая гадость, - вперед, - он хлестнул мориску по крупу, и всадница провалилась неизвестно куда.

\- Ну, - Михаэль протер рукой взмокший лоб, - помоги мне Создатель!

Преодолевая чью-то дикую злость и бешеное сопротивление, он потянулся к спящим камням Надора, а затем резко оборвал все поддерживающие, сплетенные в причудливый клубок, нити. Земля страшно закричала, принялась оседать и трястись, покрываться разрывами и трещинами, и вскоре костяк когда-то могучего замка провалился. Михаэль прижался к дереву. Надор был завязан на него, и теперь, погибая, утягивал своего господина с собой. Кровь толчками покидала его тело, перед глазами темнело, и приближающегося шороха шагов он почти не услышал.

\- Герцог Алва?

\- А кто же еще, - бывший эр зеркальщика не постарел ни на день, и одет был как-то странно, - а вот вы, молодой человек, заняли чужое тело. Скверно.

\- Не важно, - Михаэль с трудом повернул отяжелевшую голову, хоть последние минуты жизни ему могли бы не травить, - я все сделал правильно.

\- Глупец. Вы запечатали эту дрянь, но не уничтожили. Ну что же, - Ворон молниеносно ударил его в висок, - я пришел за Ричардом Окделлом. А Тень должна знать свое место. Поднимайтесь, юноша! Добро пожаловать в Закат.

Ричард открыл глаза и видел только готовое упасть на него серое небо и чьи-то сапоги, а от странного кислого запаха начала болеть голова.

\- Не разлеживайтесь. Долго же вы спали, юноша.

Смерть и забытье были для него богом и благом. И он шагнул в их объятия. 

**Эпилог.**

Шатзе возвращался с покупками из колониальной лавки, когда увидел спорящих рыбаков. Раньше он прошел бы мимо, но подарок эра Михаэля придавал сил. 

\- В чем дело, господа хорошие. Фрошеры напали?

\- Шел бы ты, постреленок, - хмурый Йохан досадливо сплюнул, - меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Утопленницу вытащили.

\- Кто же так решил свести счеты с жизнью? -Шатзе не любил смотреть на покойников, да еще так недобро оставивших этот свет, но капитан же потом прицепится как лишай до гулящей девки. - Вроде все спокойно.

\- Может ты ее знаешь, - пьяница Мозер прятал нос от ветра, - дамочка-то из богатых.

Преодолев смущение, Шатзе посмотрел на сети. Там, в розовом выходном платье, лежала их пассажирка, фрей Эллен, а на как с иконы писанном лице застыл невыразимый ужас. В прошлом году она вместе со своей компаньонкой пропала, а затем ее нашли в богадельне, среди сумасшедших. Выходит, не уследила за ней сиделка, заговорили ее волны.

\- Шлите посыльного герру Шульцу, - Шатзе из-за всех сил не смотрел на ее посиневшие руки, потому что самого мутило, - тому, что на бирже. Так и скажите, жена утопла.

И не оборачиваясь, бормоча под нос то ли старый заговор, то ли молитву, Шатзе почти побежал до их с капитаном дома. В окнах знакомо горел свет, а у коновязи стояла флегматичная вороная кобыла.

\- Вычту из жалования, - капитан отвесил ему подзатыльник, -что так долго?

\- Жена Готлиба Шульца, - Шатзе потер затылок, на котором наливалась здоровенная шишка, - утонула.

\- Тьфу ты пропасть, - капитан выглядел таким грустным, будто из его сетей уплыла крупная рыбина, - сначала Мигелито, теперь фрей Эллен. Конец моей деловой репутации, разорюсь!

Жуть из Надора, которая драконила Талиг без малого одиннадцать лет, прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась, и никто не знал отчего. Эсперадор по такому поводу объявил всеобщее отпущение грехов, а регент даже простил недоимки за пять лет. Желающих искать счастья за морем стало меньше, но не намного. Видно, война с меднокожими ублюдками казалась людям желанней возможной встречи с королевскими сборщиками налогов, которые слыли истинными кровопийцами, куда там могильным упырям.

\- А что эр Михаэль, -у Шатзе страшно засосало под ложечкой, так что даже кричать захотелось, - он…

Капитан забрал покупки и без лишних слов толкнул в спину. 

\- Иди. Патер какой-то пришел, дело у него до тебя. Он тебе все и расскажет.

Шатзе сам не помнил, как вошел в комнату. За столом сидел высокий человек, в надвинутой по самые брови рясе, а на правой руке он носил кольцо с перевернутым треугольником.

\- Шатзе Мордер, - аббат закончил перебирать четки и спросил глухим и странно похожим голосом, - ты ведь юнга, сын мой?

\- Я, - Шатзе вдруг стало неловко, как будто он сказал кому-то гадость, - а вы, патер, кто?

\- Душеприказчик Михаэля фок Шварцхунда.

Шатзе почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то оборвалось, к их чудаковатому пассажиру он успел привязался.

\- А что с ним.

\- Он умер. А я – отец Джеймс.

\- Как? – Шатзе стал дышать медленнее, чтобы успокоиться и не разреветься, как маленький.

Патер печально развел длинными руками. 

\- Мозговая горячка. Я нашел его в прошлом году, на постоялом дворе близ Надора. Он был очень плох и просил разыскать тебя. Что я и сделал.

"Руки", - понял Шатзе. Руки преподобного скорее принадлежали человеку, умеющему обращаться с оружием, чем священнику. Дело воняло тухлой рыбой. 

\- Меня-то зачем? Мы даже не родичи.

Святой отец или кто он там был на самом деле, с минуту молчал, а потом достал из своей дорожной сумки какой-то медальон и перстень,

\- Он назначил тебя своим наследником.

Так вот отчего капитан такой странный. 

\- Меня?

\- Всего движимого и недвижимого имущества, юный Шатзе.

\- Как это....

Это же…это же… Создатель, это сон или поди, того хуже, горячка! Быть того не может, кто такой Шатзе и кто покойный эр Михаэль… и правда, кто? Шатзе о нем ведь ничего не знал. Ну служил себе человек, ну плавал на их корабле, ну пил иногда с капитаном, и что дальше? Капитан стоял в дверях и смотрела на Шатзе, как на деревенского дурня. 

\- Радуйся, бестолочь! Мигелито, конечно не вернешь, но жить-то надо. Жаль, я так хотел с ним породниться!

\- На ваш счет, капитан Арайса, - священник заговорил вкрадчиво и мягко, - мне были даны особые указания. Покойный эр Михаэль просил вам передать, чтобы вы больше не плавали возле Черепашьих островов и не срезали путь. Так что, молодой человек?

Если он откажется, то все богатство эра Михаэля, всю его землю заберет себе коммендант. Или отец фрэй Эллен. Или у кого наглости хватит. А ведь Шатзе обещал стать эру Михаэлю капитаном. 

\- Согласен. Но только для того, чтобы сберечь. 

\- Вот и славно, - священник взялся за четки. – Капитан, обратитесь в контору «Кюхельгартен и сыновья», они помогут вам разобраться. А мой путь лежит дальше. Проводите меня, юноша. 

Шатзе поплелся за ним, как побитая собака. Было тоскливо и грустно, хоть на луну вой. Неужели однажды такое случится и с ним, и никто ничего не заметит? Уже в дверях священник обратился к нему:

\- Не желаете примерить перстень? - Шатзе только сейчас разглядел на нем большого золотого вепря. - Все же это ваше имущество.

\- Зачем?

\- Наденьте перстень. И все узнаете.

Шатзе так и сделал, и в следующий миг ему показалось, что он слышит всю землю, и то, что твориться на дне морском, и как в далеких Саграннах ветер что-то нашептывает скалам.

\- Да, я не ошибся, ты и впрямь достоин. Я буду рядом. Всегда 

Священник откинул капюшон, и Шатзе с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не заорать. Патер, то есть никакой он не Патер, был до ужаса, до позорной дрожи в коленках похож на эра Михаэля, только смотрел золотыми глазами. Он приложил палец к губам, вышел, отвязал лошадь, сказал «Но, Сона» и помчался на запад, туда, где ползло за горизонт огромное красное солнце. 

\- Во дает, - капитан дернул себя за волосы, - к чему Мигелито все это устроил?

\- Нннезнаю, - Шатзе с трудом ворочал языком, - но когда мы приедем домой я спрошу у матери, с кем путалась бабушка. Веселая, говорят,- не своим голосом закончил он, - была женщина. И военных любила.

Так, по крайней мере, говорила мама. А Шатзе ей верил. 

Шрам на теле земли, там, где многие века стоял надорский замок постепенно затянулся и порос белым вереском, но люди и зверье обходили это место десятой дорогой, точно чувствовали - то, что обитало когда-то на развалинах, не умерло, а затаилось и впало до времени в спячку. Затаилось и ждало, когда придет время.


End file.
